gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren's Greed
|image=Gihren's Greed logo.png |english=Mobile Suit Gundam Gihren’s Greed |era=Universal Century |media=Game |platform=PSP, Sega Saturn, Wonderswan Color, Dreamcast, PlayStation 2 }} is a series of turn-based strategy games developed and published by Bandai, based on the popular Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. It takes its gameplay style from the SD Gundam series and adds political and military management to the One Year War. The title is derived from that of Nobunaga's Ambition, although the English title uses a different translation for the word yabou. Series Gihren's Ambition Released in 1998 for the Sega Saturn, Gihren's Ambition follows the path of either the Earth Federation or Principality of Zeon throughout the One Year War. The player has 150 turns to defeat the opposing side with either a scenario victory or a complete victory. Alterations can be made to the timeline, preventing deaths and disasters which in turn alter other timeline events. Blood of Zeon Gihren's Ambition - Blood of Zeon introduced a more complex political system. The player could now create ceasefires and treaties, and the military system supported mobile suit upgrading and customization. The map system was also updated. Blood of Zeon expanded beyond the One Year War setting and into Zeta-era conflicts, introducing new factions to: AEUG, two factions of the Titans (one under Jamitov and one under Scirocco), Axis Zeon, Neo Zeon, Delaz Fleet. It also included two versions of the Zeon forces: Kycilia's "Legitimate Zeon" and Garma's "Zeon Reborn". On release, Famitsu magazine scored the Dreamcast version of the game a 30 out of 40. War for Zeon Independence War for Zeon Independence adds an updated map system and military system to a rewritten script, several new characters, an updated spying system and Mobile Suits from MSV. The battles are fought in full 3D, unlike previous titles in the series. Unlike Blood of Zeon, this game focuses solely on the One Year War and only includes the Earth Federation and the Principality of Zeon. However, after completion of the game with each team, an option to use them in IF mode is unlocked. IF Mode allows the player to create their own team; choosing such options as a leader (or creating their own leader), their home base, which officers to start with, which technology group their faction is in and what units the player starts with. This also comes with a variety of scenarios to play through, with preset IF modes. On release, Famitsu magazine scored the game a 33 out of 40. The Menace of Axis Menace of Axis is the fourth game in the series, released on February 7, 2008 for The Playstation Portable. Like its predecessor, the game features three dimensional models; unlike its predecessor, the game features conflicts from the One Year War (including the events of MS IGLOO), Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (with some events that occurred during the spinoff manga Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans), Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, and the events that take place during Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash. Factions featured in Blood of Zeon reappeared (Federation, Zeon, AEUG, Titans, Axis forces, both Kycilia and Garma's Zeon forces), both the first and second Neo Zeon movements. A noteworthy trait of the game is it featuring nearly every Gundam protagonist and antagonist that piloted a mobile suit or was on board a battleship. Features include two new difficulties, Very Easy and Special. An expanded re-release, titled Gihren's Ambition: The Menace of Axis V, was released on the Playstation Portable and Playstation 2. It featured new characters and mobile suits from Z-MSV, Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans, Gundam Sentinel, and Hathaway's Flash. It also featured a bonus faction: Tem Ray's forces. There are roughly 400 units featured in this version of the video game. Unlike previous games, however, event scenes do not have animation: instead there are more than 400 still scenes created in collaboration with Sunrise to represent important events. New Gihren's Greed New Gihren's Greed replaces the faction selection system of the previous game with a character selection system. In addition to scenarios focusing on the supreme commander of a faction, there are also scenarios that focus on pilots (e.g. Amuro Ray) and field commanders (e.g. Dozle Zabi). It also introduces characters and units from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Characters Earth Federation *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Fraw Bow *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *General Revil *Admiral Tianem *Admiral Watkein *Bork Cry *Kou Uraki *Christina Mackenzie *Master Pierce Rayer *Anita Julianne *Zero Murasame *Kenneth Sleg *Rein Eim Anti-Earth Union Group *Kamille Bidan *Fa Yuiry *Quattro Bajeena *Bright Noa *Apolly Bay *Roberto *Reccoa Londe *Henken Bekkener *Katz Kobayashi *Astonaige Medoz *Anna Hanna *Jack Bayard *Judau Ashta *Elle Vianno *Roux Louka *Mondo Agake *Beecha Oleg *Iino Abbav *Milly Childer *Madchar Mucha Titans *Bask Om *Paptimus Scirocco *Jerid Messa *Kacricon Cacooler *Emma Sheen *Lila Milla Rira *Matosh *Franklin Bidan *Hilda Bidan *Four Murasame *Zero Murasame *Rosamia Badam *Jamaican Daninghan *Mouar Pharaoh *Sarah Zabiarov *Yazan Gable *Jamitov Hymem *Gates Capa Karaba *Beltorchika Irma *Stephanie Luio Londo Bell *Bright Noa *Amuro Ray *Chan Agi *Astonaige Medoz *Kayra Su *Meran *Anna Hanna *Riddhe Marcenas *Otto Midas *Liam Borrinea *Daguza Mackle Principality of Zeon *Char Aznable *Crowley Hamon *Degwin Sodo Zabi *Dozle Zabi *Garma Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Kycilia Zabi *Lalah Sune *M'Quve *Ramba Ral *Jimba Ral *Black Tri-Stars *Challia Bull *Akahana *Twanning *Bernard Wiseman *Steiner Hardy *Visch Donahue *Johnny Ridden *Shin Matsunaga *Gerald Sakai *Cecilia Irene *Leila Raymond Republic of Zeon *Zeon Zum Deikun Neo Zeon *Gyunei Guss *Nanai Miguel *Rezin Schnyder *Kaises M. Buyer *Full Frontal *Suberoa Zinnerman *Marida Cruz *Angelo Sauper Anaheim Electronics *Wong Lee *Nina Purpleton Axis/Delaz Fleet *Haman Karn *Mineva Lao Zabi *Anavel Gato *Cima Garahau Civilians *Mirai Yashima *Hathaway Noa *Cheimin Noa *Quess Paraya *Cameron Bloom *October Saran *Alfred Izuruha *Dolores Hayes *Banagher Links *Gigi Andalusia Mufti *Mufti Nabiyy Erin *Emerelda Zubin Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *Full Frontal *Suberoa Zinnerman *Marida Cruz Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *RX-78-2 Gundam High Mobility Type *RX-78-2 Gundam Full Equipment Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MS-09RS Rick Dom C.A. Custom *MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Shin Matsunaga Custom) *YMS-15 (MS-15S) Gyan Early Production Type *MS-15A Gyan Mass Production Type *MS-15B Gyan High Mobility Type *MS-15C Gyan Cannon *MS-15F Gyan Marine *MS-15Fs Gyan Marine Commander Type *MS-15Kg Gyan Krieger *MSN-02R Zeong High Mobility Type *MA-08S Big Zam Zabi Family Custom *RX-78-Z1 Zeon's Gundam AEUG Mobile Weapons *MSA-004 Nemo II Titans Mobile Weapons *RX-78T Gundam Titans Version *RX-178-X0 Prototype Gundam Mk-II Neo Zeon Mobile Weapons *RX-78/C.A. Casval's Gundam Gallery Kidou Senshi Gundam Gihren no Yabou v1.003.PNG 99067c.jpg Gundam giren akusizunokyouiV J.jpg img01.jpg 0gamegirhen.jpg 943445 96500 front.jpg External Links *http://www.b.bngi-channel.jp/gihren/